Liam
Liam is a minor villain in Omniverse. Appearance Liam's appearance is very chicken-like, having feathers and a beak. He also has two bandoleers connecting together on his chest. As seen in The More Things Change: Part 1 he clucks like a real chicken. His upper half is beige, the lower half is brown, he has orange feet-like hands and sticking out of his head on the top as well as his bottom are red feathers. When he was a Vaxasaurian hybrid, Liam looked similar to Humungousaur, only he still had the feathers on his head and his eyes were unchanged. He also had the bandoleers he was wearing before. History In The More Things Change: Part 1, Liam debuted alongside Bubble Helmet and Fistina. In The More Things Change: Part 2, Liam fought with Ben and Rook on train tracks in Undertown. In Outbreak, Liam had become a Vaxasaurian/his species hybrid for the duration of the episode as a result of a malfunction with the Omnitrix. After being returned to normal, he inadvertently unlocked Kickin Hawk by touching the Omnitrix, and was promptly beaten by that form. In Store 23, Liam was seen stealing Vaxasaurian eggs while Max and Ben were chasing after him for them in Undertown, he was eventually stopped by Feedback. In No Honor Among Bros, Liam was defeated by Fistina at the Golden Fist Tournament. In Clyde Five, Liam buys a Mark 5 Nanoshift Enabled Exo-Armor from Inspector 13 and uses it to rob Sock Vendor. He quickly loses it and it gets found by Ben's cousin, Clyde. In the Black Hole, he calls Inspector 13 who informs him that the model he bought was the only one available. He rents three Techadon robots for 250 Taydens and asks Thunderpig to help him getting the weapon back. When he and Thunderpig faced Clyde, Ben and Rook, Clyde used a technique on Liam that made him fall asleep. Thunderpig thinks that Clyde is a wizard and saves his "feathered friend". Liam calls Inspector 13 again, who now sells him a remote control for the weapon. He uses Clyde's armor to destroy Ben and Bellwood. However, Ben as Feedback senses the radio waves and he gets unveiled. At the end of the episode, he gets rubbed to sleep by Clyde again. In Breakpoint, Liam is part of Fistrick's gang, who pull heists while wearing ID Masks to take on the appearance of Ben Tennyson. The real Ben infiltrates their gang as Wildvine, and they are ultimately defeated and captured. In Color of Monkey, he and Suemungousaur attempt to mug an Undertown citizen, but are interrupted by Ben and Rook. In the middle of the battle, Techadon robots under the command of Argit arrive, and apprehend both Liam and Suemungousaur. In Stuck On You, Liam is in The Black Hole. When Skurd starts jumping from host to host, he lands on Liam, feeding on his DNA and sprouting an arm identical to his own. As Liam tries to get Skurd off, Skurd punches him repeatedly with the new arm. Once Liam falls unconscious, Skurd jumps off him. Powers and Abilities Liam has shown the ability to extract spurs from his elbows. He has enhanced strength and agility. Weaknesses Liam is easily distracted, even from battle, by bird food, as seen in The More Things Change: Part 1, making him an easy target. It's revealed in Clyde Five, that if someone rubs his neck, Liam will collapse and fall asleep. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''The More Things Change: Part 2'' *''Outbreak'' *''Store 23'' *''Mud is Thicker than Water'' (impersonated by Lucy Mann) *''No Honor Among Bros'' *''Clyde Five'' *''Breakpoint'' *''Color of Monkey'' *''Stuck On You'' Trivia *Liam's DNA was scanned to unlock Kickin Hawk. *Liam tends to make chicken noises when he fights, talks or eats food, similar to how Kickin Hawk makes bird sounds. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Aliens Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Undertown Residents Category:Criminals Category:Secondary Characters